Lucky
by newyorksnow
Summary: A short one-shot about a morning with Jane and Maura. Pre-established Rizzles.


**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/follows on my last (also my first) post. It really means a lot to me and actually encouraged me to write again. This is inspired by 'Lucky' by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz, lyrics below. I don't own the characters, etc etc...**

* * *

" _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend […] They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this"_

* * *

Jane woke to the smell of cooking sifting through the house, eventually making its way to the bedroom. It made sense when she reached out for the body that had been lying beside her the night before, only to realise the space was empty. Groggy, but not at all grumpy, after what had been such a peaceful slumber, she lay in bed, now smiling to herself as she mentally replayed the previous night.

It had been sweet: she and Maura had gone for dinner on the rare chance they knew that they had no murders to solve over the weekend. Whilst she loved her slacks and homemade food, she wasn't ashamed to admit that she occasionally enjoyed a pair of heels and a bold lip. Also, it was always more than worth it at the sight of Maura rushing down the stairs at the very last minute because she was unable to decide on a dress. It amused Jane; her partner was the most punctual person she'd ever met, unless when there was any kind of importance placed on choosing clothes.

Waking up in the medical examiner's bed was now a regular occurrence for Jane. She still had her apartment, but it was barely occupied. Besides, nothing felt as sweet as Maura placing kisses on her forehead followed by a softly spoken 'Good morning'. It had been a long road to reach this peace they felt but neither of them would have traded the struggle, not now that they were so blissfully happy. Jane lay alone for a few minutes as she let herself process the multitude of feelings she was experiencing; Maura's influence was incredible.

Primarily, it was sheer happiness that consumed her. Happy that she was in this situation, with the most thoughtful and loving person she had ever known. Happy that they had only been officially in a relationship for five months, and yet there had been minimal change in their behaviour with each other – of course, excluding the significant increase in sexual intimacy, a change neither woman opposed. Jane was also extremely relieved to no longer have to hide her feelings for Maura or be riddled with an all-consuming Catholic guilt for having such feelings. Even after they admitted their feelings for each other, Jane couldn't understand why she had such a strong fear of rejection from those closest to them. She was very, very glad that rejection couldn't have been further from the truth.

With everything out in the open, their lives had become a lot easier, so much so that a few tears filled Jane's ducts as she lay in Maura's bed. It was almost surreal to know that she and Maura were more than just professional partners. After years of subconsciously pining for her best friend, they were actually romantically involved and practically living together. And they knew each other, they knew each other probably better than they knew themselves, and most definitely better than anybody else knew them.

A smile creeped across Jane's face again. She had always heard people talk about how lucky they felt to be in a relationship with, or to be married to their best friend. Every single time, she would emphatically roll her eyes or pretend to vomit; she could think of nothing worse than being so intricately intertwined with one person that they occupied both the status of 'significant other' and 'best friend'.

All of that had changed since Maura. She couldn't think of anything better than coming home at the end of the day with somebody who could give her some of the best advice she would ever hear for various problems, would make her laugh louder than she knew possible, and then round off an evening with sex that only seemed to get consistently better. They loved each other so intensely, and so each movement and touch was filled with care in a way Jane had never previously experienced. The detective understood now. She would never roll her eyes at this kind of comment again.

Now descending to the ground floor, the smell was pungent, and Jane's smile widened at the realisation that Maura was making none other than omelettes, her favourite. _I'm so lucky_ , she thought to herself as she walked along the hall. She believed she was lucky until she reached the open space consisting of the living room, kitchen and dining area.

There, she saw her partner standing at the kitchen island in her silk grey robe, handling the pan with such ease. Her hair was pulled back in a low, relaxed ponytail, a little dishevelled as a few loose strands clung to the side of her face and the back of her neck. When Jane bore witness to such a vision, she realised she was beyond lucky. Was there even a word for such a feeling? She wasn't sure, but she didn't care too much for mentally measuring the exact extent of her gratitude at that moment, not when the love of her life was cooking them breakfast.

"Good morning!" Maura's voice was light and enthusiastic as she greeted the detective, and it made Jane love her even more. How could something so simple make her so happy? "I'm making om-" her sentence was completed by the woman standing before her.

"Omelettes, yeah I know," Jane's words were wrapped up in a voice even raspier than normal, its tones exaggerated by her need to clear her throat. After having done so, she continued speaking. "I could smell them from upstairs, thank you." Her smile stretched for miles, mirroring her partner's.

It was amazing how Maura had softened her, as her mother called it. Jane often rolled her eyes at such a comment, but deep down, she knew she was right. Of course she was. It was true, though: Maura brought out the best in Jane, calmed her, reassured her, reminded her that there was a lot more good in the world than her job cared to let her believe. There was nothing wrong with who she already was, the medical examiner had insisted. But Jane knew. She knew her harsh exterior melted around Maura.

On her way over to the coffee machine for a much-needed dose of caffeine, Jane stood directly behind Maura. _God, her hair smells so good._ Gently placing her hands on the slight waist in front of her, she felt Maura gasp ever so slightly at the sensation. No matter how many times Jane made this move in the seven months they'd been together, there had never been a non-reaction. Such a fact filled Jane with a hope and joy she hadn't previously known. She wanted to do this every day with her.

The silk fabric of Maura's robe felt so nice on Jane's fingers as she tried hard not to think about what the skin beneath it felt like – they should at least try to get through breakfast. Leaning in, Jane kissed a porcelain cheek with a smile still on her face. "Good morning," Maura repeated, her voice's volume a little quieter and happiness exuded through its tone.

"Yes, it is," Jane responded as she began to kiss along a jawline she would never tire of, before her mouth made its way down Maura's neck. Her kisses were careful, slow. She knew the effect they had.

Momentarily losing control of herself, Maura's head fell back at Jane's touch. It was only morning and yet part of her could not wait to be back in their bed again. She soon snapped back into reality, giggling as she yelled, "Careful! I'm cooking!". But that giggle was soon replaced with a sharp gasp, for the detective's lips parted on the bare skin of her neck where she began to lightly suck. The action elicited a small moan from Maura. _God._

Surprisingly, it was Jane who withdrew from the embrace. "Better watch those omelettes," were her words as she wandered over the coffee machine completely nonchalantly. But Maura knew better.

"You really are such a tease," she turned to look over at the wild-haired brunette who stood in a tank top and underwear, looking messy but looking nothing short of perfect to Maura.

She was met with a smirk. "Maybe I am. I'm sure you'll find out tonight." It took a lot for Maura to refocus on the task before her.

There was nothing particularly special about today. It was merely a morning. Jane hoped it would be one of many to come. She wanted to spend her entire life with Maura, she was beginning to realise that she was sure of it. Of course, there were struggles they had faced and were yet to face, individually and together. But at that very moment, they didn't matter. Not when she could look at the woman sitting beside her, eating an omelette, and know that she had never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Any feedback is truly appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
